Same Book but Never the Same Page
by paramoredork
Summary: Little twist on the Spashley Classic
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something a little new we'll see how this goes. So I now would like to introduce you to my new story:**

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**

**Ch. 1**

How could this be happening to me? Me of all people. We were happy. I was happy. She was happy. But then she had to go and fuck

everything up. I thought I could live with this, that I could move on, look past her mistakes and forgive her and we could continue

our live together. But she betrayed me, and that is more unforgivable than any of the shit I ever put her through when we were

younger. Twelve years we have been together, five of that married. We have always been so good together; we got each other in

ways that not even we could understand. That's why when we vowed death do us part I meant every single word I said, and I was

determined for us to only end that way. Until a week ago. Spencer had always been interested in photography. It was her passion

like music was mine. So I supported her in her career. I bought her the best cameras money could buy, I would use her as my

photographer for clients, and eventually she began to get some recognition. I was proud of my wife, I mean who wouldn't be? Their

loved one had finally gotten a big break in what would open so many doors for them. One year ago is when all the traveling started,

on both her and my parts. At first it was hard being away from each other, we had never spent more than just a few days apart from

each other. However; as the time went on, being away from each other wasn't as bad as it once was. The phone calls came less

frequently, the skype sessions halted completely, and surprise visits were unspoken of. We still loved each other madly, and we

made sure that we both knew it when we had a spare moment together. It was often that we would spend intense sleepless nights

making love until the sun came up and even then we continued until we would collapse. About a month ago Spencer announced to

me that she was going to be opening a gallery for herself, and to celebrate we decided that we would take a trip to Vegas later on in

the month. Unfortunately; two days before the trip I had to fly out of town to meet a client. I told her I would cancel, but she

insisted on me going, saying that she would invite a friend and make a girls weekend out of it. We both arrived home from our trips

the same day, her first then me several hours later. This was eight days ago. Had I known that my world was about to be flipped

with me landing on my ass, I would have gone to Vegas with her. When I arrived home she was happy to see me, as always, but

something seemed off, almost forced. It wasn't until later on that night when I tried to be intimate with her, and she would cringe at

my touch, that I finally had to ask her what was wrong. She immediately began crying and apologizing saying that it was accident.

Confused, I held her at arm's length and told her she could tell me anything. Clutching at my chest, she heaved out that it was an

accident, that he was an accident, a drunken mistake. I told her that she needed to clarify what she was saying, and that's when she

told me that she slept with someone while she was Vegas. I felt my world slipping from beneath me. I fell to the floor heart broken

and she rushed to my aid, but I pushed her away telling her not to touch me. That night I slept in my studio, I just could not lay

next to her knowing that she let someone else touch her body in ways that I have only ever been allowed to do. So that is how we

got to where we are now, me sitting in my office looking down at something I thought I would never handle, divorce papers. I hear

light knocking on my door before I see Spencer pop her head around the corner, her eyes were dulled and I could tell that she had

been beating herself up more than I had.

"Can I come in? I would like to talk," she asked hesitantly.

Without speaking I motion to the chair across from me and she slowly occupies the chair and looks at me.

"What would you like to talk about Spencer?" I ask harshly. She may be my wife but she betrayed me.

"I think we should talk about what happened in Vegas."

"You mean how you let some random guy fuck you?" I spit out like venom.

"No, Ashley I want to talk about what this means for us and if you can forgive me, if we can go back to normal. I miss my wife."

"Well you obviously didn't miss me when you let a guy ,who's name you didn't even know, drill you!"

"It was an accident!"

"Well, maybe this marriage was as well!" I say as I slam the divorce papers in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I want a divorce. I can't look at you knowing what you did. You were mine! And only mine! And you took that away from me! I have

never strayed from you. I have always been faithful by your side and this is how you repay me? No fuck you, I'm done. I'm done

with you, I'm done with us, and I am so done with this marriage. You can keep the house, the cars, everything it's yours I just want

you gone and out of my life."

Quickly she rushed over to my seat and spun me around to face her placing kisses all over my face.

"No Ash, baby, please don't do this I love you, we can fix this, I promise," she said as she got down on her knees in front me, "I'll do

anything baby just say it, and it's done."

"There's nothing you can do Spencer just stop."

"No, there has got to be something, anything I can't lose you," she rushed out as she quickly undid my belt and placed me inside her

mouth. She was going to try to use sex to win me over. I tried to push her away but she grabbed my hips and forced me further into

her mouth. This is first time I have even let her touch me, let alone in a sexual act, and as much as I hated her right now, the

warmth of her mouth was inviting and the way her tongue worked my shaft made me harder. Spencer was never one to give

blowjobs. I only got them on special occasions like my birthday or anniversaries or when she makes me makes me angry. She

continued to work me into a frenzy, sucking on my tip as she used her hand to work my base, until something sparked in me, anger.

In one swift motion I had her up on her feet, face down on the desk and I was buried deep inside her. I didn't even bother with

taking her underwear off; I just pushed them to the side halting her skirt up around her waist. I dug my fingers deep into her hips

and started impaling her on me. Her moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pain, but I didn't care she needed to know I

was charge, that this wasn't about her, but me. Honestly I wanted to cause her pain, I wanted her to feel the pain she caused me.

Spencer and I never fucked in this position. She hated it. She said that she couldn't feel connected with me and she loved kissing me

as we made love. But I wasn't making love to her, no this was a raw fuck and she knew it. I continued my assault on her, delivering

hard thrust after hard thrust. She tried to lift herself up to press against me but I pushed her back down holding her there as I began

to drill her.

"Oh god, Ashley, oh god, I'm so close," She screamed out.

I began to thrust even harder, faster and her moans and screams weren't ending anytime soon. I felt her walls clinch around my

shaft and I knew I would release soon. I looked down at her she was open-mouthed grasping at the desk and I thought about if this

was what she looked like when that guy had her. Anger over took me, and I hammered into her harder than I ever have before

causing the desk to rock with each thrust I pushed into her. She screamed my name out as she released her orgasm and I soon

released my load and slumped against her. She placed lazy kisses on my neck and moaned as I pulled out of her and pulled my

pants up.

"I love you so fucking much, Ashley, I do."

I nodded my head as I adjusted my belt and left her there bent over my desk.

Why did I have to love her so fucking much too?


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

After wiping the fog off of the steam covered mirror, I exam my naked self in the mirror. These past few weeks have been hard. I

have barely eaten much and my skin is not as dark as it used to be. I guess keeping myself inside doesn't help my tan. I glance

down at my rib cage and see the permanent script ink there. After Spencer and I got married as a wedding present I got her name

tattooed there. She was shocked and could not believe that I had done something so permanent to my body for her, but then in that

moment I thought that she was going to be permanent too. She later on got my name tattooed on her left shoulder; I guess we both

made some mistakes. Grabbing the towel off the rack I begin to dry myself and get ready for my lunch today with Kyla, because

standing here staring at my tattoos isn't going to get me anywhere.

"So Ashley, the divorce finally went through huh? How does it feel to be single again?" Kyla asked as she continued to shove her

chicken Caesar salad down her throat while I just pushed the leaves of lettuce around on my plate.

"Um, it's a little weird actually. I mean I was in a relationship for twelve years and now it's just over, and it's just like there is no

actual evidence that it even existed." Except the ink on my ribs.

"Well think of it this way, we can go out and party it up, and get you a new hot wife."

This is weird coming from Kyla she loved Spencer and I together. Even when we were little Kyla would always swear up and down

that Spencer and I would get married. I had a little crush on Spencer, but she was boy crazy, so I thought. Kyla kept up her teasing

for years even when I had my first girlfriend, Tracy, when I was fifteen. Kyla always told me that Spencer was jealous of Tracy but I

never saw it. It wasn't until after Tracy and I dated for a few months, that we got curious and began to engage in sexual activity. We

never had sex, Spencer was my first a year and half later, but we did a little diddling. One night her parents were out of town and I

went over to spend the night. What started out as making out and light touching turned into her giving me a blowjob, and me

fingering her on her parents couch. Needless to say when I told Spencer she started to cry and didn't talk to me for a month.

Eventually I asked her what was wrong and she confessed that she was in love with me. That night I broke things off with Tracy and

that's when Spencer and I began our relationship. Kyla rejoiced and was so thrilled that we were finally together, she threw us a

fucking party. Doesn't look like she is going to be throwing any parties soon.

"Kyla, I'm not that interested in getting married again, especially so soon. And I thought you loved Spencer?"

"I did, until she fucked over my big sister. That bitch can rot for all I care," she comments as she sips her beverage.

I feel my fist clench under the table at Kyla's insult, but then I remember she's just looking out for what is best for me. So instead of

continuing this conversation I switch it.

"So how are you and Aiden and the baby situation?"

Kyla and Aiden have been trying to make a baby for about a year now. Kyla calls me about it all the time freaking out, but I always

assure her that everything will work itself out.

"Nothing yet, but we are both going to go get checked out and I will see about fertility meds. You should be an aunt within the year."

"Not going to lie, I think I can wait for you to pop a kid out. I was never good with kids. They cry and whine and I never know what

they want. Why can't you get a dog? I'm great with dogs."

"You can't tell me you never even considered having kids? I mean it would have been easy for you, you have the right equipment,"

she says pointing at my crotch.

Spencer and I talked about kids once and that was in high school when we had our pregnancy scare. The very first time we had sex I

completely spaced on wearing a condom, even though I came inside her, someone was looking out for me and we didn't have to

worry about a teenage pregnancy. From then on we always wore condoms, never even took the chance on not. After the scare we

never talked about children again, I think we both knew that when we were ready we would talk about it, and it never came up

again. I never told Kyla about the scare though, I was afraid she would have told our parents, and that would have been bad.

I look at Kyla and smile and shake my head.

"Yeah, I can't say that we ever talked about it."

After my lunch with Kyla I headed back to my new apartment for my hot date with Netflix. Ever since the divorce finalized Netflix has

been my best friend. I mean it's reliable and I don't have to worry about it cheating on me. After six hours of watching Dexter, I pop

my leftovers from last night in the oven to warm up, and grab a beer before planting myself on my new couch. It's kind of sad that

this is what my life has come to.

I hear a soft knock on my door, that's weird. I look at the clock above my TV and it reads nine-thirty. Who would be here at this

hour? Grabbing my pants from the floor I slip then back on before I go and open my front door to see the last person I expected,

Spencer.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" I ask puzzled.

" I came over to talk and I don't want you to get angry but I just need to talk to you this is important. Can I come in?" She rushed

out.

As much as I would love to let Spencer in, I know what she's here for, she wants to talk about us and see if we can get back

together and work on this, this isn't the first time she's tried this talk.

"Look, Spence, it's late, I have a long day in the studio with my clients tomorrow, and I don't think-" she cuts me off rushing words

out of her mouth that I never wanted to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I understand that it has been awhile since I updated, but my friend spilt a beer on my laptop and I just got it back, so here we go**

**CH. 3**

My head was spinning, this couldn't be possible. I was just starting to get myself together and yet here is my ex-wife standing at my door step telling me she's

pregnant. I look into her blue eyes and see that she is serious, she is not lying. I run a hand roughly through my hair and step back from the door allowing her access

to my apartment. She gingerly parks herself down on my couch and I sit opposite of her and just look at her. You could not tell she was pregnant, she was not

showing. So she can't be that far along, maybe a month or two, seeing as how I filed for divorce a month and a half ago.

"How far along are you?" I ask breaking the tension.

"The doctor says that I am right at two months. And I just want you to know that I don't expect this to change anything, I just wanted you to know that you are

going to be parent," she speaks quietly.

I shake my head, doubt filling my brain. There is no way this can be my child we use protection, we always have, ever since the pregnancy scare. Then realization

hits me like a ton of bricks. That day in my office, when she came to talk to me, I was so angry and so fueled with hatred that I was blind to use protection, and that

I in fact did orgasm inside Spencer. Just as this hits me so does another question.

"Wait, did you use protection with that douche dick you cheated on me with?" I ask slightly agitated, I can't believe this shit is happening.

She shakes her head slightly with tears filling her eyes, "I don't know Ashley, that's why I came to you. Because no matter what, this baby is yours, I want it to be yours."

"And what if it isn't? What do you expect me to do? Sit around and raise another man's child as if it were my own? No fuck you! I refuse to have that burden be

rubbed in my face!" At this point I'm now pacing my living room floor, back and forth in front of the television. My mind was reeling. "This is all your fault, if you

weren't such a fucking slut we wouldn't be in this position-" I'm immediately caught off guard when Spencer pushes me back with great force by my shoulders.

"Don't you think I know I fucked up? I messed up my marriage and now I'm paying the price! I already lost you, but this baby might be some part of you and I will

love the fuck out of my baby. I know you will never forgive me what I did, but I apologized, time and time again I apologized. Which I know doesn't change a damn

thing, but that doesn't give you permission to smear my name and insult me. I fucked up we get it, but you don't have to rub it in my face, losing you already does

that. I love you, Ashley. Don't you get that? That's why I'm here, because if this is your baby I want you in its life. Not for me, but for the baby. Maybe coming here

was a bad idea, I'm sorry I even bothered you." She quickly rushes out my door and before I can even get a word out she's gone. I sit myself down on my couch and

rub my temples; this is all just way too sudden. Also the fact that there is a fifty percent chance that I have a child on the way scares me.

"Fuck me!" I yell out into my empty apartment. I clasp my hands together and begin to think. Do I even want to have a child? Am I even fit to be a parent? I don't

know the answers, but I pray someone does.

XXX

"So Spencer just showed up and told you she was pregnant, no warning?" Kyla asked slightly baffled as I watch her rearrange her furniture in the living room.

"Yeah, and I wasn't all that nice about, and could you stop doing that and just sit and talk to me?" I asked slightly peeved.

She pushed her chair over more slightly and smiles before planting herself in it to face me.

"Sorry, continue."

"Well, at first I thought it couldn't be mine because we have always used condoms, but then I remembered about the day in office, and remembered that I didn't

wear one. So I asked her if she used one with the dude she cheated on me with, and she said she didn't know. So I threw the biggest fit and yelled at her and told

her I refused to raise some else's baby after she said that it's mine, because she wants it to be mine. And I told her that if she wasn't such a fucking slut we wouldn't

be in this situation. Then she pushed me and said I didn't have the right to insult her, because she's already suffering, so I don't need to rub salt in her wounds. Can

you believe the audacity that woman has?" I inhale after my rant.

"Well Ash, it does sound like you were a little harsh."

"I was harsh? She sucked some other dude's dick and fucked him and I'm the one being harsh?" I question with anger.

"Well first you don't know if she sucked his dick, she never told you the details, and yeah you were little harsh. She's pregnant Ashley, and there's a chance that, that

baby is yours. Don't you want to be there for it? Watch it grow and succeed? You can be something that our father never was, and that's there for his child. If the

baby isn't yours I understand, you have every right to walk away from it, but what if it is? Do you really want that baby you grow up without you, wondering why its

other parent isn't there to support and love it? I'm not saying get back together with Spencer, fuck no, I would never say that. I'm just saying be there and support

her through this pregnancy and once the baby is born then you can make your decision. Don't be dad, Ashley, you're so much better than him," she says as she

places her hands on mine.

"Maybe you're right. Look I'm going to go talk to Spencer and apologize; maybe we can figure something out. I'll see you later Ky."

"Bye big sis."

"Bye twerp."

I turn my ignition on and drive to what use to be mine and Spencer's home. Once I pull up in the driveway I see a realtor's sign in the front yard. She sold the house?

Well if she's not here then there is only one other place she can be. Placing my car in reverse I back out of my used to be home and head to my next destination.

Once I arrive I shake my head, I never thought I'd be here again. I get out and walk up to the all too familiar door and knock. After a few moments I'm met with a

set of dark blue eyes and I feel myself get nervous. She always made me feel nervous.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin, is Spencer here?"


End file.
